Abomination
by Loki-of-221B
Summary: John has always felt different from other children, he was smarter and stronger than them and he never really felt like he fit in with his family. When a horrible accident makes him take time off and visit America, secrets start to come out of the woodwork and his life will never be simple again. (There will be Johnlock and Destiel so if you don't like it, don't read it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I changed my mind about doing a superwholock fic and changed it to superlock because I don't think I could do the Doctor Who part justice :(**

**I hope you all enjoy the new story, any feedback is appreciated and I should be able to update fairly regularly. *fingers crossed***

**2 things, I'm sorry if you're American and reading this and it's terrible but I will try to make it as America-yfied as possible with my limited knowledge, second, this has not been checked so please feel free to tell me if there are mistakes and I will gladly change them :)**

**Chapter 1**

To be honest, John had never really imagined his life like this, sitting in a church with his grandmother, listening to priest say a prayer for his family. The older woman sat beside him, weeping softly and holding his hand like a lifeline. She was the last family he had so he allowed it even though she had been one of the people to disown his parents and his sister when Harriet came out and they had supported her.

Listening to the drone of the priests voice, John found his mind wandering as was common nowadays when he was asleep or just daydreaming. His mind went back to what had happened just over 3 weeks ago, the Watsons-Harold, Amelia, Harriet and John-had been driving down a deserted little country road on their way to Whitby to see friends when, from around a sharp corner, came a large truck. It was going much too fast for the road and heading straight for them but there was nowhere for them to go. His dad had tried to swerve into the heather at the side to avoid the oncoming truck but from what he could remember, the truck had then started to careen off towards the side as well. By that time, they had ran out of room and his mum screamed for them to hold on. The last thing John remembered seeing before he lost consciousness was his dad take his mum's hand and look back at him solemnly.

John woke up about 2 weeks later, after being in a medically induced coma, to be told that no one had survived the crash, not even the other driver. Apparently Harriet had been awake but fatally injured and had died a little while before John woke up.

He refused to say anything for his family as his head felt like it was filled with cotton wool so his words probably wouldn't be coherent.

John was pulled rather violently back into awareness by a tug on his hand, his grandmother was trying to lead him outside to see the graves as the service had ended but he just pulled away and went back to his car. Holding his head in his hands, he cried silently and privately for his family, hoping they were in a good place. After a few dry sobs he pulled himself together and allowed the military facade to fall into place, his dad had taught him everything he had known once he found out John wanted to follow in his footsteps and become a military man and he would honour his memory by putting it to good use.

A few weeks after the funeral John was in his parents home, boxing things up to be sent to storage or the charity shop when he saw a brochure for a holiday to Florida.

'Maybe a break is what I need?'

John questioned himself, not really liking the idea of taking a holiday but maybe he could travel instead, a change of scenery might actually do him good.

So he finished packing everything and took the first plane out to America that he could after withdrawing money for the trip and packing a few things. John had never been very impulsive but he couldn't stay in England, he had nothing there and he didn't know what he would do.

**2 months later**

John was tired, hungry and cold but he thought if he could just make it to the next town, he could find a hotel to stay in and he would be able to regroup from there. When he finally rolled into the small town of Sioux Falls in South Dakota, he breathed a small sigh of relief and paid for the cheapest room he could find in the dingy little motel. As soon as he got to the room, he threw his rucksack into the corner and flopped onto the bed in an undignified heap, he was asleep before his head even touched the pillow.

Please God, let there be no nightmares...

In the morning, he woke up feeling almost content, he had been too tired for nightmares thankfully but that didn't mean they didn't linger at the corner of his mind just waiting to pounce on him when he let his guard down for just a second. Dressing quickly in jeans and a clean shirt, John made his way out of the motel and made his way down the street to find some sort of diner where he could get some breakfast, he was famished and would probably turn into a big green monster if he didn't get his daily fix of tea (or caffeine, it depended on his mood). It was a funny little habit he retained from England but he made sure that everyday he had a cup of tea, it probably wasn't healthy but it reminded him of home nonetheless.

Luckily for the people of Sioux Falls, there was a cozy little diner a short walk away from the motel where he was staying. As soon as John walked in, he could smell the apple pie that was baking and fresh coffee behind the counter, he ordered both and asked for a cup of tea as well. The waitress looked at him a little funny for ordering the two drinks but soon started to smile once she heard his accent.

"You're not from here are ya sweetie?" She gave him a sweet smile and he wondered what the harm would be in a little flirting, he knew he wasn't bad looking and he hadn't really had the opportunity (or the will) to find any company since the funeral.

"That easy to tell, huh?" Laurie, as her name tag said, chuckled softly and with a wink, she turned around and brought back his food within a few minutes. As there usually weren't many people in this early, she sat down with him and they talked while he finished his breakfast.

He left the diner about 40 minutes later with a napkin with Laurie's number scrawled on it and feeling much lighter, as if the world had been taken off of his shoulders. John carried on down the street a little ways but soon discovered that there really wasn't much to do, maybe he wouldn't stay here for very long but then again, there was Laurie now…

Soon he made his way back the motel and got changed and, knowing it was still too early to do anything else, he went for a jog following a dirt track that Laurie had told him about when he mentioned he liked jogging. Listening to the beat of his trainers on the ground and the sounds of birds, John thought back to how Harry would have hated this, she was very much a city girl and had moved out to London at the first chance she got. About thirty seconds after that realisation, he almost stumbled when he thought about how easy it had been to remember his sister without cringing or feeling like breaking down.

The move out here had really made a difference but he still wanted to join the army and help people, all his life he had aspired to be a doctor and as he got older he realised that he wanted to be an army doctor no less. Being out here in America just wasn't fulfilling his dreams and for the first time he wondered if it was almost time to be heading home.

As he was running, John started to notice that he wasn't running on a dirt track anymore, it had turned to concrete at some point and he was surrounded by trees. Not having any other choice, he kept going but slowed down to a fast walk and when he saw a sign for a 'Singer Salvage Yard', John thought he should just ask for directions back to the main path. Hopefully there would be someone there and they wouldn't turn out to be a gun-wielding old man.

John slowly walks closer to the house he could now see, his movements confident and sure, all around him were old, beat up cars and to be perfectly honest, the place looked abandoned. The big house gives him the creeps but despite not being as sure now, he carries on walking but keeps to the side of the road so when he hears a truck behind him, he easily ducks into the side and takes cover behind a car, not knowing whether it's safe to be here or not.

About 30 seconds later, John sees an old chevy making it's way up the path to the house and from behind him he hears a door opening. As the truck draws closer, John withdraws further and watches as 2 teenagers come bounding out of the house and towards the van. The van pulls to a stop just in front of them and John is close enough to hear a muffled shout come from inside the vehicle. He watches as the 2 boys move away and the door opens and out comes an older man dragging a girl behind him. She's in chains and is hissing violently but she doesn't seem very afraid.

After seeing the girl, John scrambles away from the edge of the path quickly, his mind racing as he tries to think of a way out. He could just keep to the salvage yard and run back the way he came but he didn't want to leave the girl with what was now turning out to be 2 older men and the 2 younger boys.

He soon realises that even if he could fend off maybe the 2 boys, he couldn't take the 2 men and he didn't know if they were armed.

Should he run? The men hadn't seen him yet and he could run back, tell the sheriff and get help. John chooses this as his safest option and makes a silent promise to the girl that he will come back to help her. Making his way slowly backwards, keeping his eyes on the men now headed towards the house, he didn't see the car bonnet that had been left right in his path and he tripped over it causing a horrendous crash that alerted the kidnappers to his presence.

John tries to get to his feet and make a run for it and he hears a shout behind him so he piles on the speed, hoping to make it out into the woods. However, whoever was chasing him was faster than he had anticipated and he felt a hand clawing at his jacket trying to stop him or slow him down.

Not hearing any footsteps besides those behind him and the ones he did hear being fairly light, definitely not either of the two men, he suddenly spun around and punched out catching what turned out to be the older of the two boys jaw. The kid reacted quickly and pulled back a right hook that John blocked, training with his dad and the boxing lessons he had done at Uni were definitely helping, and he pulled back a punch of his own and sent it straight into the taller boys nose. Hearing a satisfying crack, he dropped the boy on the floor and started running towards the exit again, John thought he had made it when he heard the very distinct sound of a gun being cocked behind him.

He came to a dead stop and tried not to shake his head in anger and fear, he had forgotten to check his surroundings and had allowed one of the men (the one with and beard and baseball cap on) to come up behind him faster than he would have thought possible. John heard an order for him to turn around and when he did, he saw the younger boy on the ground glaring at him as the older one out cold after his last man had a terrifying expression on his face, caught somewhere between concern, protectiveness and rage, even though he attention was clearly more centered around the two boys on the ground, he had tight grip on the girl. However, she wasn't crying or screaming, she was looking at him with amusement and John's last thought before he directed his attention to gun-wielding old man was that something was definitely not right with this picture.

He kept his eyes trained on the gun and on nothing else so he missed the first question that came his way. John's head snapped up and the man repeated the question,

"Who are you?"

He thought about lying or not answering but thought it wouldn't do him much good so he simply said, "John Watson."

All of their eyes widened when they heard his accent and they all had the same, 'oh shit' look on their face; John would have laughed if he wasn't being held at gunpoint. The two older men exchanged a glance and the one with gun just gestured towards the house, having no other choice but to obey, he went inside passing by the prone body on the floor and the glare that was aimed his way with a surprising amount of venom.

**Any reviews would be very, very much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dudes:)**

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Ive been asked when this story takes place so here it is:**

**John is 26 years old, he has his Md but he hasn't joined the army yet**

**He hasn't met Sherlock yet either**

**Dean is about 16 (I'm guessing that when Dean beats lucifer he is about 26 and the start of the story is 10 years earlier, if anyone knows any better then please let me know)**

**Sam is 12**

**I hope that clears a lot up but if not let me know:)**

Chapter 2

The house John was walking towards seemed as if it would fall down at the slightest hint of wind but he walked forward confidently despite his worry. There was a prod at his back when he hesitated at the door so John pushed it open slowly and went into the hall, looking around as he did so.

There was no way for him to get away, that was certain because he just didn't know how far these guys were willing to go, there were already two kids here that seemed cooperative enough and John could only assume that they had taken the girl from town. Even if he could get away, he was reluctant to leave the girl behind so going along with whatever was going on here seemed like the right thing to do.

John was steered into a living room that looked like it doubled as a library and when he turned around to face the man behind him, he was pushed onto the sofa.  
"Stay put. Don't try to leave. Just, stay." John bristled at the commands but the man in front of him just gave him a stern look and he decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being. He watched as the older guy walked out the door-with the gun-and he soon heard whispers from behind the door.

Bobby shut the door behind him and rubbed a hand over his weary face, taking his cap off.  
"This is a bit of a mess John, we have a friggin demon in the basement and, what, a prisoner in my living room." He sighed heavily and turned around to face his friend, "how's Dean?"  
It looked like the boy, John, had hit him pretty hard but he hadn't stayed around long enough to see if he was okay.

"Yeah he's just spitting feathers at the moment. You didn't see it Bobby, that boy hit him once and he was out cold for about 10 minutes, he's only just come around! I don't know of anyone that can put Dean down like that." The only thing he could do was stop and stare, John was right, not even Bobby could fight Dean we'll enough to even get him on the ground, the boy had learnt fast and would make an excellent hunter when he stopped so angry at every little thing.

"Right so, how about we leave the demon for now, it's not going anywhere and we figure out how were gunna fix this mess?" John just nodded back at the living room door and shrugged, seems he didn't have any better ideas so Bobby just turned back and opened the door again.

Inside, the boy hadn't moved an inch but there was a glare levelled at him and John that immediately made him want to shrink back but he carried on regardless.  
"So have you figured out what you're going to do with me yet?" The steel in younger John's voice reminded him of Dean's stubbornness and the accent suited the indignant look perfectly.

"Yup. You are gunna sit nice and still while we do a few tests, then we'll talk about maybe letting you go." Bobby watched the boys expression change from wary to shock and back again and he spared a glance to see John looking almost amused.

About 10 minutes later, all the tests he could think of were done: salt, holy water, silver etc. but he hadn't reacted to any of them with more than probably thinking they were crazy.  
"So now I've passed your tests, what was this about letting me leave?" He was so polite that it startled a laugh out of John and they both relaxed while the boy just looked even more tense, not afraid, just tense.

"Ok how about we make a deal, you don't say a word about anything you've seen to anybody and as soon as you get back to town, you pack your stuff and you leave Sioux Falls. How's that? You get to go and you never see us again." Bobby was sure it would never work but it was worth a try, he didn't want to tell this boy anything if he didn't have to.

"Do I look like an idiot to you! I'm not going anywhere without that girl and even if you make me leave, of course I'm going to tell people what you're doing." This kid is crazy, it's like he has a death wish or something.

Bobby stayed quiet in the wake of the boys anger and he looked at John, not knowing what to do, if they didn't tell the truth, they were stuck in a standoff and if they did tell him everything then he would probably think they were crazy. Tough call.

"Alright you know what? Fine. Your not taking that girl with you because she's not a girl anymore, she's a demon. The whole raised from hell bit, yeah. And while we're at it, everything else is real too, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, shape shifters all sorts. We hunt them. It's what we do so if we let you go, you can't report us because that girl will be set free and she will kill people." All Bobby could do was stare at John stunned, it was a rule of theirs, you don't tell anyone the secret unless there's was a very, very good reason.

It looked like the younger John had swallowed a lemon, his face was pinched and he was looking between the two of them with a disbelieving look on his face. He wasn't going to believe them, he was going to try and run screaming from this house and they were going to have to be very creative and try-

"Alright. Can you prove it?" Again Bobby was stunned as he nodded absentmindedly, the boy just looked at him expectantly and he gestured for him to follow them both down to the basement. Once there, it was simple all they had to do was get the demon to show its black eyes and John would be convinced, hopefully.

This was the craziest thing he could possibly do, who asks a guy that is clearly a raving lunatic, to prove said lunacy. It was going to end badly for John, he could tell something bad was about to happen but here he was walking along like a good little prisoner. He walked down the stairs covered in front and behind by the two men and when he reached the bottom, he saw that the girl had been tied to a chair in the middle of some sort of giant pentagram.

This was getting stranger by the second and he had a strong urge to run in the opposite direction but he just straightened his back and held his head high, like his dad always told him to. It didn't really help him much as he was still the shortest man in the room but it made his small, stocky stature look more imposing.

As if alerted by an unheard alarm, the girls head snapped up as soon his feet touched down on the floor. What followed was the thing that changed his life, forever.

Her eyes immediately turned coal black, not just the iris, the whole thing and even with his medical training (8 years and an MD to show for it) he couldn't think of any reason for that to happen. She also started to writhe against her bindings and screaming as if possessed, she stared at John with undisguised fear and the house began to tremble and shake. John could catch the odd word in her incoherent screams, "Impossible", "Freak", "Abomination" and he would willingly admit to being really freaked out.

Strong arms pulled him back away from her as the shaking got worse, and the the older man stepped forward with a thick, leather bound book in his hands, he began reading from the book and the words seemed to drown out her screaming.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..." As the man kept reading, the girl started to gag and choke and she was no longer screaming, if anything she looked relieved as the man stopped reading and a massive cloud of black smoke poured from her mouth.

John just stood rigid as he watched the two men step forward towards the girl sending him strange looks as they checked her pulse. The older one sighed and shook his head, stepping away slowly. They both looked towards him and John couldn't do anything apart from stare at them, "Who the hell are you?"

His voice was weak and reedy but his stare was steady.  
"My name is John Winchester, this is Bobby Singer. Those two outside were Dean and Sam. What you just saw was a demon and I'm sorry but you're going to have to stay here for a little while. Demons never react that strongly to normal people and they are never afraid. We need to find out why this one was."

The overload of information was getting to him and he slumped against the wall, holding himself up as he looked between John and Bobby, "Right ok. Am I a prisoner then?"

"Sort of, we can't let you leave so you can take that however you want."

Mind still reeling, John just nodded tiredly and, showing his true British colours, asked, "I don't suppose you're...hospitality will stretch to a cup of tea?"

Hoped you liked it!

Thank you to the reviews favs and stuff peeps:)


End file.
